


Doctor Mechanic - 10 sentence prompts/tumblr drabbles

by slytherclawkilljoy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawkilljoy/pseuds/slytherclawkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting all my Abby x Raven prompt fills here - feel free to send me more to add to the pile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it in your pants, Lady

“Lady Raven of the Skypeople, at your service, O’ Honorable Chancellor.”

Abby smirked at the sight of the girl bowing graciously before her, curious at her strange greeting, “Lady Raven?”

“Well it’s a formal dance, it’s not fair if you’re the only one with a formal title,” Raven teased as she pulled the Chancellor out onto the dancefloor, twirling her deftly under her arm and pulling her into a practised hold.

“You’ve been watching too many old movies,” Abby chuckled into the younger woman’s neck.

“Just trying to do it right.” Raven led gracefully, dipping and twirling around the floor, their bodies colliding beautifully as they neared the climax of the song.

“So when you said, “at your service”…” Abby’s voice brushed lightly behind her ear, and Raven could feel every muscle in her body race to pull the doctor closer still.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the sharp dig of Bellamy’s elbow into her ribs pulled her focus away from Abby and over to the large ship doors through which Clarke and Lexa were entering, too wrapped up in each other to take in much from the dancing crowd just yet.

Raven hastily shifted her hand from it’s dangerously low position around Abby’s hip and moved to put a more modest distance between them.

“If you don’t want her to know yet,” Abby breathed, eyes ablaze as Raven pulled away, “maybe you should keep it in your pants, Lady.”


	2. Shut up and drink

“B-but what if sh-she’s, I’m- aahh- She’s alone… Maybe she d-doesn’t want to-” Raven stumbled over her ramblings, her voice barely more than a whisper as she shivered in the small tent.

“Shut up and drink,” Abby urged the freezing girl, holding a hip flask to her lips and doing everything she could to wrap Raven more tightly in the blankets they had brought with them on the search party.

“You trying to get me drunk, Doc?” Raven slurred over the words, her eyes slipping out of focus and her lips decidedly blue.

Abby smiled slightly but her face remained hard with worry, “Not really the time or place for it, Raven. Come on, drink up, I’m not having you go into shock on me.”

“I j-just wanted to find her…” The words came faintly as she slipped out of consciousness in Abby’s arms.

“Stay with me Raven, come on.” Abby held her tighter, willing the whisky to do its job. “Stay with me. Don’t let me lose you both.”


	3. What do you mean Kane kissed you?

“What do you mean Kane kissed you?” Raven set down the spatula and glowered over at her wife.

“That’s not really the important part of this story, Raven.” Abby laughed throatily, “Don’t interrupt, we’re just getting to the good bit!”

“If it’s not important, why even mention it?” Raven scowled into the pancake batter, “Twenty years since you escaped from that AI and you’ve never told me Kane kissed you in the process.”

Over on the sofa Abby bounced her granddaughter on her lap, “Don’t listen to Rae-Rae, she’s just being silly, and trying to distract you from hearing all about Nana’s heroic exploits during the war with the Ice Nation.”

“Hey,” Raven called over the giggling of her two favourite girls, “This ‘silly’ woman is making your breakfast, so if you want pancakes you’ll watch it, the pair of you.”

Eva quieted quickly at Raven’s teasing threat, putting her hands over her mouth to stem her laughter and hugging in closer to Abby’s side. “Did you like it when Kane kissed you?” Raven froze at the tiny whisper and strained her ears intently over the sizzling of the frying pan.

“Not even a little bit,” Abby screwed up her face and began to tickle the small girl, falling back into fits of giggles together as Raven flipped and caught a perfectly fluffy pancake with a smile.


End file.
